XMen evolution and Inuyasha cross over
by Anime addicted
Summary: Rogue is sent to Japan to recruit a new mutant but the she runs into Kagome and things get weird.
1. meeting and explaining to Zakia

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Inuyasha will not come till later on.  
  
[ ] = something said in a different language.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
"Hello? Yes of course I'll be sending a girl named Rogue she is the best muck like your daughter. What, yes she will be alone but whatever you do don't touch her skin. A description, well she is Goth looking and has natural white bangs and a southern accent. She will be there in two days oh and is your daughter afraid of heights, or fast rides? Good bye," was the Professor's voice as he was on the phone.  
  
{Rogue please come to my office it is urgent and no you didn't do anything wrong you have a mission}  
  
{Sure thing Professor}  
  
No more than five minutes later Rogue was in his office. She was nervous but she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Rogue as you know this will be a mission you are to go to the temple of the fire gods and bring this girl back," He said as he put her picture on the table.  
  
"What Japan! Do they even speak English? Why? I mean I'll do it but first I have to know as much about her as I can," Rogue argued.  
  
"The people that live in that particular area do speak both English and Japanese. And because she is not a mutant like Kitty, Sam, or Roberto she is more like your friend Warren or Angel-"  
  
"What she has wings?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes and she also is able to bring electricity out of her hands and because the people have discovered her and are hunting her and her mom is hiding her but it will not be long before they find her," He stated calmly.  
  
"Well in that case may ah go ASAP please and may ah go shopping there please?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Shopping sure but only since you will not take as long as Kitty, Jean, or Jubilation would," He said with a slight laugh.  
  
Rogue only nodded and walked out of the office. Evan in Japan mutants are not wanted but ah thought that they believe in all that crap about demons and monsters. She thought bitterly.  
  
"You slow poke!" yelled on of the new students as he ran down the hall with everybody's uniform ready to wash.  
  
"Hey watch it star boy," Rogue screamed as Sam aka Cannonball almost knocked her over.  
  
"Star boy?" he quickly turned around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Your power makes you look lahke a pretty shooting star," Rogue knew this would get him.  
  
"Pretty! Oh man my power makes me look like a sissy," He wined.  
  
Rogue went to her room and looked for something to wear as a uniform. Then she pulled out an extra black suit that was an extra for a uniform, a pair of 4-inch high heel brown leather boots that go just above mid-calf, a pair of brown leather gloves that stop just above the wrist and a brown leather coat that stopped at her elbows and looks like she rolled up the sleeves. She put it on and smiled.  
  
"Ah lahke this bettah," Then she frowned. She turned around and searched her closet. Then she pulled out a brown belt just like the one with her normal uniform. She turned to face the mirror once more and smiled.  
  
"Perfect," She then left her room to tell everybody that she was leaving also to see there reactions to her creation.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and heard everybody already in there. She walked in and grabbed a French fry off Kurt's plate.  
  
"Ahm goin' 't' get a new recruit from Japan see ya'll," She felt like hitting herself for making her self not say something better than that and in front of Scott. She turned to leave when nobody looked up.  
  
"Hey vait that vas my food what are you wearing?" Kurt spit out his food.  
  
"Well my uniform is being washed so ah had 't' make do with something ah had already is it dat bad?" She asked.  
  
"You like look totally awesome," Kitty squeaked.  
  
"You don't mind if I take that idea do you I like it," Jean said happily.  
  
"Sure whatever," She tried to hide her pleasure.  
  
"Yeah you'd look really hot Jean," Scott replied.  
  
Oh she'd look hot but not meh. Bastard how dare he. Rogue though angrily.  
  
"Rogue?" it was Jamie with pleading eyes and Rogue knew what the boy wanted.  
  
"Okay ah'll bring ya back somthin'," She said making him smile like the grinch.  
  
Rogue was just outside about to fly off when she realized what day it was.  
  
"Crap 't' the whole world damit what tahm is it? She asked to nobody but somebody answered back.  
  
"Almost eight why?"  
  
Rogue jump around and put her hand to her heart," Are you tryin' 't' kill meh."  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
"Why what?" she knew what he meant but just didn't want to say.  
  
"You know what I mean," he grunted.  
  
"Yeah ah do but just put it this way ah need 't' go 't' the brotherhood house right quick," and with those last words she used Pietro's power to leave.  
  
"WHAT FOR!?!?!?!" he tried to yell but she was long gone.  
  
Rogue ran to the bakery and bought 5 ice cream cakes one chocolate, cinnamon, strawberry, vanilla, and lemon. She then carefully ran to the brotherhood house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Rogue!? What is the meaning of this?" it was Lance.  
  
"YO FREDDY YOU HAVE A VISITOR," Rogue ignored Lance and walked right in.  
  
"Who is it?" he seemed depressed. "Rogue," Lance said angrily.  
  
"Rogue? Why?" Fred was confused.  
  
"She is in the kitchen get her out she isn't welcomed," Lance demanded.  
  
Fred walked in the kitchen and saw big boxes. Then saw Rogue looking hot and with a grin that says I-know-something-you-don't-know.  
  
"Ahm leaving just let me do dis Fred happy birthday," Rogue said.  
  
"What all the commotion yo, Rogue?" it was Todd.  
  
"Yeah I need my beauty sleep-Rogue!?!? Traitors are not welcomed get out." He demanded.  
  
"Firstly if dat were true you would not be here, secondly ahm no traitor-"  
  
"But you left us yo,"  
  
"Not entirely true ah did leave but only cuz of mah mom you guys are still lahke you were when ah was here just not on de battlefield. And thirdly again HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED!" she shouted now seeing tears in the big guys eyes.  
  
"You never told us it was your birthday," Pietro complained.  
  
"He never told me either ah absorbed him remember and just cuz ahm with de x-men now don't mean de people who were mah friends first mean nothing 't' meh ah mean ah don't need ya'll it is just that it would be a stupid reason 't' loss any type of friend and Fred are ya gonna say anythin'?" She was nervous.  
  
"Thanks but what are with the boxes?"  
  
Rogue laughed a real laugh and the brotherhood smiled," Well there is an ice cream cake in every box. Eat up but ah have 't' go and since ahm not wanted it only best," Rogue began to walk out but Lance grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait sorry you are welcomed here.now.I mean-," Rogue cut him off with a smile.  
  
"Ah know what you mean and thanks but ah really have 't' go," she removed her arm from him then bumped in to something hard.  
  
"Bonjoir chere'," came the hard thing she bumped into.  
  
"Damn now ah have 't' go ah can't stand dis creep bye Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred," then she walked out the door.  
  
"Remy be hurt you not say goodbye to him," whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
"Who?" Rogue was beginning 't' panic he was so close.  
  
"Rogue-he-is-Remy-the-dumb-ass-talks-in-third-person-and-you-look-hot," Pietro yelled from the doorway.  
  
"Remy huh well unless you wanna die get away from meh and thanks speedy," and with that Rogue used Storms power to fly and Pietro's power to fly really fast.  
  
It only took Rogue a day and some change to get to her destination. But she had to go shopping first.  
  
She didn't know of any good stores but she know what one looks like. She entered this store full of revealing dresses and skirts. She bought a black Japanese dress with no sleeves with a symbol on the chest. But the best part about it was that the splits began right where you feel your hip-bone and shows a little underwear, and the outline of it was white. It came with normal black high-heels but were 4-inches as well and with two collars that go between your elbow and your shoulder they were silver. Rogue bought and it turns out that the symbol stands for warrior. She decided to wear it when she learned to control her skin. Ever since she had control over the powers she has been confident about the skin. She went to the temple and noticed that there wasn't a doorbell. She would knock but the door seemed to be wood and paper.  
  
"What de hell," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
She looked around for a rope or something that might have bells or something on it anything to make noise.  
  
[excuse me miss] said some old lady.  
  
"Uh.ah don't speak. ah mean ah don't understand the words that are coming out of.oh never mind it is useless," she complained.  
  
This is so embarrassing. Was all she could think about.  
  
"Are you Rouge?"  
  
"It's Rogue and yes ma'am is Zakia Forbes in?"  
  
"Ah yes please come in," the old lady offered.  
  
Rogue followed her and saw Zakia already ready. She was Rogue's height blonde hair same length as Rogues, dyed black at the bottom. Silvery blues eyes with peach skin. She also had wings sticking out of her back just like Angel. She had on a dark purple no sleeve shirt with black jeans that kept getting bigger and bigger till her feet were hidden under them, and a simple silver chain from one loop hole where the belt is supposed to go to the next two. She had a tattoo on her arm of nothing in particular just lines and dots.  
  
"You must be Rogue when do we leave?" She was direct.  
  
"Tomorrow dere is a storm on de way back and ah can't fly through it." Rogue answered.  
  
"Fly? Where's the wing what's your power?" Zakia asked shocked.  
  
"No if you touch mah skin ah steal your memories, some of your physical features, and if you're a mutant ah steal your powers. That is mah mutation but ah have them permanently and can use them whenever ah please." She stated almost coldly.  
  
"So whose power was that?" She asked still slightly shocked.  
  
Rogue reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. She pointed to Ororo, it was only a picture of the adults and all x-men.  
  
"Dat is one of de adults, her name is Ororo Monroe but her code name is Storm because she can control de weather."  
  
"Then how can she fly?" Zakia was excited.  
  
"Well because she uses the wind on dat one but ahm not totally sure ah mean it is lahke second nature or somethin'," Rogue said hiding her annoyance.  
  
"Tell me are all those mutants what are they like?" She was practically begging.  
  
"Well dis is mah roommate Katherine (Kitty) Pryde aka Shadowcat she can Phase through things lahke walls, people, she can even bring people with her and she can kinda fly as well but beware you get no privacy in de bathroom with her. And this is mah brother Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler he can teleport from place 't' place and yes he really looks lahke that but de Professor gave him a watch 't' to hide his real self." Rogue was hating this.  
  
"Wait that is your roommate ya'll must hate each other," She laughed.  
  
"No we can stand each other sometimes. This is Evan he is no longer with us- "  
  
"Oh sorry-,"  
  
"No he is not dead his mutation allowed him 't' shot bones shaped lahke spikes out of his body and soon he no longer looked normal so he left with people lahke him called Morlocks he is de nephew of Storm so she took it de hardest. Dis is Jamie Madrox aka Multiple he is lahke meh he can't control his power-"  
  
"By his name I am guessing he has multiple arms and legs but he looks normal."  
  
"No hahehaheha if you were 't' bump into him he would automatically make copies of himself lahke this," Rogue got up then fell back in the couch and there were five of her.  
  
"Cool!" She almost shouted.  
  
One Rogue teleported," That is Kurt's power." Another Rogue walked right through a table," That is kitty's power." Then Another Rogue's eyes turned completely white and it started raining then it stopped and became windy then it grew sunny again," Dat was Ororo's power. Then another Rogue shot a piece of bone through her finger and it went through a window," That was Evan's power." Then the original Rogue balled her hand in fists and they started to glow with electricity," That is Ray Crisp aka Berserker he can create electricity with his hands-"  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yeah lahke you. And she is Amara Aquilla aka Magma," Rogue then showed her what she looks like when using her power. "This is a girl named Tabitha Smith's power," She then opened her fist and there were little energy balls, then she closed her fist again and they were gone.  
  
"That is kinda lame glowing balls humph." She pouted.  
  
"Actually they explode, but she isn't with us either because she couldn't follow rules, didn't know when to not fool around so she went to the brotherhood but when she wasn't the only female she left and nobody has seen her since," Rogue loved to prove people wrong.  
  
Zakia made her mouth make an '0' to show she understood. She ain't dat bad, but you never know somebody till you live with them.  
  
"And this boy Roberto he uses the suns energy as transfers it into his strength. And Sam Guthrie is literally a human cannonball that is where his name comes from. And Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane she can turn into a wolf of any type. Logan no last name aka Wolverine-"  
  
"What type of name is Wolverine? What does that stand for?"  
  
If this girl don't stop interrupting me. "Well let meh show you," and with that Rogue had her own metal skeleton come out of her fists.  
  
"Good god ouch!" This time she did holler.  
  
"Yeah but you get used to it he also has super hearing and smell and a healing factor-"  
  
"What do you mean super?"  
  
"Look stop interrupting and you'll find out. It means if you were to lie to him he would smell it unless you're a really good liar but still. Also if you tried to sneak inside de mansion he'd hear you. And dis is Hank McCoy aka Beast he is de mansions personal doctor/surgeon. He is also a human dictionary. He can walk on walls. And de red head is Jean Grey no code name she is a telepath and has telekinesis and don't worry she isn't aloud 't' read your mind without permission but she doesn't have full control over it and sometimes she hears what you think she is a goody-goody-"  
  
"Meaning?" She used hand language to show she didn't understand.  
  
"Meaning dat she has perfect scores and loves 't' volunteer for things she has no business and thinks things should always go her way. Her boy toy Scott Summers aka Cyclops and no he has tow eyes but his eye shoot laser beams through them and he can't control it so he has 't' wear a special type of glasses whenever his eyes are open and he even sleeps in them. He can only see in de color red and he is also a goody-goody and he always goes into leader mode when we are on missions and any other tahme he possibly can. And Professor Xavier is known to be the world's strongest telepath but he only goes in you head if necessary. Any questions?" Pleas no please no please no.  
  
"I have one and be honest what is it like living with these people?" It was the old lady.  
  
Ah forgot dat she was dere. "Well honestly it gets crowded but you get used to it. And just to let you know Privacy anywhere is rare." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Meaning?" There goes that hand motion again.  
  
"Well we have this thing called a danger room it prepares us for battles against people who hate us and mutants that are against us-"  
  
"Sorry but what?!" She was worried.  
  
"Ma'am no matter where we go someone will hate us for what we can do and what we are. Dere are no doubt people lahke that where we live but dere is a law that says dey can't do anything 't' us and if so we have permission 't' take action as long as dere are no serious injuries. And de Professor believes dat one day we will make peace with non-mutants and learn 't' live together. But there is another very powerful mutant named Magneto who wants 't' turn all non-mutants into mutants or destroy them so his son is in charge of the brotherhood of mutants while he is in charge of the Acolytes. We battle against one another to protect our beliefs. Anyway danger room session are for everybody and are early in the morning sometimes before school and any other tahme it would be a punishment for stayin' out pass curfew or breakin' some rule," She explained in one breath.  
  
This lady creeps meh out fo some reason.  
  
"Thank you for being honest." And she visibly relaxed.  
  
"Hey so what do these other mutants look like?" She almost sounded like Kitty when she said that.  
  
"Ah thought you would never ask ah can show ya'll this as well. This is Eric Lensurr aka Magneto control anything metal," Rogue used Mystique's power to shape-shift into Magneto. The old lady was surprised as was Zakia. "This is his son Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver," She then turned into Pietro.  
  
"May I ask why he is called that?" asked the old lady.  
  
Rogue/Pietro smirked and was behind her the next second. "Because he can run really fast. This is his Daughter Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch her power id hexing, She is my best friend as you see we have lots in common."  
  
"Yeah like your taste in outfits."  
  
"Dis is Lance Alvers aka Avalanche he creates avalanches and was the old leader of de brotherhood and he has a thing for Kitty. He was with de x-men for about three days before but bein' an x-men isn't all it is cracked up 't' be. Dis is Fred aka the Blob he is strong but also really slow sometimes."  
  
"God he is big, HUGE," Zakia thought out loud.  
  
"Dis is Todd aka Toad he is discussing and the name speaks for it self. Dat was all of de brotherhood and de Acolytes. Dis is St. John aka Pyro he manipulates fire and if you ask me he is a little insane. Dis is Piotr aka Colossus he can turn his skin into metal. Dis is Master Mind we've only seen him once, nobody knows his real name and he can replace memories if he pleases. He has done it before.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Wanda but only because she wanted to kill her father-"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" the old lady spoke along with Zakia.  
  
"It is only because her powers manifested early and she couldn't control them so he put her in a home of the insane as ah lahke 't' call it but she wanted revenge and when she found him he made Master Mind changes her memories and now she loves her dad. Oh yeah ah forgot mah dear old' mother Raven Darkholme aka Mystique."  
  
"Another blue person hey is they related in any way?" Zakia said disgusted.  
  
"Well Beast no but dis is Kurt's birth mother and my mother by adoption her power is shape-shifting. She works for nobody really but if so it would be Magneto. Oh yeah Victor Creed aka Sabertooth is lahke Logan just no claws they are sworn enemies and have been for ever."  
  
"Hey doesn't someone with a healing factor live longer than normal?" asked the old lady.  
  
"Yes actually Logan was in World war II so he is old. And the person ah hate most Remy LeBeau aka Gambit kinetically charges things and lets them Explode he is the only person beside Quicksilver to get past our security. He is known 't' be the prince of thieves and loves 't' Flirt. "  
  
"What's with the eyes?"  
  
"Part of his mutation ever since birth. If you look in to Dem for long he can manipulate you in to just about anything."  
  
"Wow that's all really neat. Hey are you done?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good mom I'm gonna say goodbye to Kagome and introduce her to Rogue. Bye" With that she grabbed Rogue and flew out the house once she was sure no one was around.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Rogue asked flying on her own.  
  
"To see my friend Kagome she isn't a mutant but has a secret as big as being one." Zakia laughed.  
  
Well you know what to do read and review. Suggestions are welcomed. 


	2. First impressions

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Please when you review tell me whom you would like to see Rogue paired up with. Oh yeah and the accents are terrible.  
  
Golden slumbers Thanks for telling me I'll work on it. I should have gone on my first instinct instead of listening to my brother. He doesn't even watch the show he only watches Dragon ball Z, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks again for letting me know. Elaine I already planned to have Rogue explore Inuyasha's world and I don't know what to do for the pairing, I'll leave that up to the how many reviews I get for a certain couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Rogue asked flying on her own.  
  
"To see my friend Kagome she isn't a mutant but has a secret as big as being one." Zakia laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue didn't know what to do so she followed Zakia. Rogue nearly screamed when she heard someone calling.  
  
"ZAKIA!!!," came a voice louder than Kitty's.  
  
Rogue landed at another temple that was quieter than the other one.  
  
"Kagome this is Rogue she is too a mutant. Rogue this is Kagome." Zakia introduced.  
  
"What's your gift?" This Kagome asked.  
  
"It is no gift more lahke a curse, ah ahm unable to have skin-to-skin contact with anybody or ah risk taking memories, abilities, and powers if you are a mutant. If ah do touch you and you're a mutant a keep your powers and can combine then with other mutants powers that ah have absorbed before." Rogue explained.  
  
"Yeah that isn't it she lives in a mansion full of other mutants, and know even more, she can fly, shoot lasers from here eyes, teleport, phase through things, make clones of herself, shape-shift, heal fast, and lots LOTS more. Oh and I told her you would tell her your secret for telling you hers," Zakia said nervously.  
  
"What!! I told you to never tell anyone," Kagome snapped.  
  
Rogue then took the time to really look at Kagome; She was inches shorter with raven hair down to her shoulder blades. She looked like she would be useless in battle, and she was wearing a really short school uniform. Rogue began to listen again when Kagome pointed at her.  
  
"Ok listen this stays between us three only, there is a well in that room that leads to a different time," Kagome said as if she said it everyday. Then they looked at her with looks that read you-don't-believe-us-do-you.  
  
"What if mutants are real anything is possible, so are we going or what?" Rogue insisted.  
  
"Okay but to let you know there are demons, and monsters of all sorts. Be careful, also there are people you probally don't need to worry about a half-demon named Inuyasha, a demon slayer name Sango, a pup named Shippo, and a perverted monk named Miroku. They should be waiting for me so hold on to me," Kagome said.  
  
Rogue and Zakia did as told and hopped in the well. Rogue tried to hide her surprise as she was surrounded by purple swirls. Then they were back in the well.  
  
"What happened we didn't go anywhere," Rogue complained.  
  
"Yes we did now lets show this girl around Kagome," Zakia insisted.  
  
They jumped out of the well and Rogue gasped at the sight. It was like being in a rain forest just with more dangers around.  
  
"Kagome?" came the voice of a child.  
  
"Hey Shippo this is Rogue she to is a mutant but what ever you do don't touch her skin," Kagome said to the pup.  
  
"I'm Shippo what's your power?"  
  
"Kagome you stupid girl your late!" yelled a boy with white hair and dog ears, and claws.  
  
This is a trip. Rogue thought amused.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha but I want you all to meet Rogue another mutant," Kagome introduced nervously.  
  
The one they called Inuyasha jumped in front of Rogue and was a bout to poke her face when Rogue grabbed his hand with her gloved one and flipped him on his back.  
  
"Sorry sugah but don't touch mah skin nothin' personal just if you were 't' touch mah skin I'll absorb your life force," Rogue was annoyed but impressed as well.  
  
"Whoa Kagome did you s-see that," Sango stuttered.  
  
"She just flipped Inuyasha with one hand," Miroku said.  
  
"Hey don't touch me, -"  
  
"As long as you don't touch meh ah won't touch you Inuyasha so please don't snap at meh or you might get hurt," Rogue warned.  
  
"What is that a threat? You don't know what you getting into girl," Inuyasha warned back.  
  
"No you don't know what your getting into, don't call meh anything but Rogue, if you do ah get 't' call you whatever ah want it's only fair," Rogue teased.  
  
"Rogue calm down," Zakia pleaded.  
  
"No he needs 't' be put in his place for insulting Kagome and mahself," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Miss Rogue he does it all the time," Miroku stated.  
  
"Ah don't care not while ahm here he won't," Rogue said coldly. "And please just Rogue," Rogue calmed down to smile at Miroku.  
  
"Listen wench this is my world," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"HA, well here mah name is Rogue," Rogue tried to apologize and held out her hand.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said along with everybody else.  
  
"We started off on the wrong foot and normally ah wouldn't do this but ah need 't' make a good first impression," Rogue said through gritted teeth,  
  
"Well to late now wench," Inuyasha said after gaining back his composure.  
  
"Fahne but ah tried dog-boy, sorry guys" Rogue snapped.  
  
"It's okay you'll get used to it," Kagome said in slight shock.  
  
"What do you mean by that stupid-gi-.'  
  
Rogue silenced him putting her finger to his lips," Do no disrespect any of us females while ahm around or ah'll be forced to take action, that's no threat it's a promise," Rogue assured.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence till Rogue smelled something," Guys what's that smell?"  
  
"What smell?" Zakia asked.  
  
"I smell it to, it's danger guys get Kagome out of here!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Then out of nowhere a small animal grew big and Sango and Miroku hopped on, Zakia grabbed Kagome and Shippo and flew off, Rogue stayed behind itching for a fight.  
  
"What are you doing get out of here it is dangerous," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No way ah love 't' fight and in case it is of any importance that Shippo kid took that rusted sword," Rogue said amused.  
  
"What he took the Tetsusaiga that little- fine I still have attacks." Inuyasha assured.  
  
Next thing you know a pack of over-sized rodents attacked. Inuyasha punched and kicked a few of them but it seemed not to phase them. One bit his shoulder and he threw it off revealing the blood. "Claws of steel!" Inuyasha yelled and it tore apart s few of the rodents. Inuyasha was checking his shoulder when one of those rodents jumped for him. He looked up too late and it bit into his temple the got torn apart by Inuyasha.  
  
Rogue was being ignored and she was pissed. Inuyasha was temporarily useless. Three rodents jumped at inuyasha and he stared in shock. Rogue then used Pietro's power to reach him then Kitty's power to phased through the animal. "Fools!," Rogue screamed ash she stood up and smashed her fist in her palm creating two Rogues. One Rogue kept phasing the rodents half way through the trees and leaving them there causing then to die instantly. The other Rogue sliced them with Logan's power and stabbing then through the chest with Evan's power. The origonal Rogue froze the rest with Bobby's power and shattering then to pieces with Scott's power. There were no more left they were all dead and three Rogues went back to one. Rogue then walked to Inuyasha to her surprise was healing before she eyes. Rogue held out an hand to offer him help but he smacked away.  
  
"I had them, I don't need your help," he snapped.  
  
"Ah nevah said you did sugah but it is faster this way." Rogue then sniffed the air and fond Zakia's scent and turned to Inuyasha. "Lets go," she said.  
  
Rogue flew again combining Pietro and Ororo's powers. She sighed a sigh of relief as she spotted the group. She panicked when she saw village people.  
  
Oh god are they mutant haters? Wait Inuyasha's sort og lahke a mutant what ahm a h so worked up about? Funny Inuyasha reminds meh of mahself. Rogu thought as she landed.  
  
"Inuyasha is behind meh somewhere," Rogue snorted.  
  
Five minutes later Inuyasha showed up and beat up Shippo up for taking his sword. I'm just glad Kagome is safe. Rogue heard Inuyasha think. She smiled to herself. They obviously lahke eachother. Ah know that now thanks 't' Wanda's empathy. (Just in case anybody is wondering that means Wanda can tell people's moods and feelings if she wanted to). Ah want 't' get them two together. Oops Jean slipped. But it is none of our business. Rogue told herself.  
  
"Next time leave it to me Rouge," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"It's Rogue and ah can't let you have all the fun now can ah sugah?" Rogue triumphantly smiled as she headed toward the woods. "Ah'm gonna go in the woods for a bit."  
  
"What for?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"None of your business now leave meh alone," Rogue snapped.  
  
Inuyasha walked the opposite direction of Rogue. She went and sat under a treed like she did back home. Ah womder if there is any cake left, probably not. Today has been weird but for some reason ah don't see't' mind. Maybe because ah believed anything is possible and ah have just been proven right. Ah wonder if that old lady was Zakia's mother. Mommy Mustique now that is funny to imagine.  
  
Rogue was so deep in thought she didn't notice a pair of brown eyes on her. Rogue began to silently cry as she remembered how she felt betrayed when she learned the truth the day she joined the X-Men, and when she did join how a hologram of her was the target, and of Risty. Rogue stood up and squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears. It didn't work and Rogue hated herself for reacting like this whenever she though about it.  
  
How come a react lahke this whenever the word betrayal crosses mah mind? She screamed at herself, her rage building up inside. Ah know ahm not the only person 't' ever betrayed but ah don't think ah deserve it ah mean ah have mah poison skin. Rogue thought bitterly. She hit the tree behind her and with juggernaut's power knocked three trees along with it. She clutched her head and the trees floated above her thanks to Jean. Rogue caught herself loosing control due to her emotions and regained her posture. She fell to her knees and through gritted teeth said," Mystique mommy ah hate you."  
  
"Hi I'm Rin and you are?" aked a hyper voice.  
  
Rogue snapped her head up and looked straight into the eye's of a child slightly taller than Shippo. Rogue felt the blood rise in her cheeks and she quickly stood up. "Mah name is Rogue. Are you a friend of Kagome's?"  
  
"She most certainly is not," Rogue looked up to see a wrinkled green goblin- like creature.  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue demanded on guard.  
  
"That is of no concern to you Rogue." Said the ugly creature.  
  
"Wait are you gonna hurt the child?" Rogue demanded ready to fight.  
  
"Jaken can' Sesshomaru would kill him and Jaken want to live long enough to see Inuyasha die," Rin spoke.  
  
"What Inuyasha what does he have 't' do with anything?"  
  
The creature known as Jaken was going to try and stop Rin from speaking but a death glare from Rogue stopped him. "Well Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, Inuyasha is half demon while Sesshomaru is a full fledged demon and they just don't like eachother and have been fighting to the death for years," The girl replied happily.  
  
How can this girl talk about death so calmly? Inuyasha, brother, death. Rogue this is none of your business stay out. Rogue argued with herself.  
  
"Are you protecting Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.  
  
"No, but ah will protect Kagome, the villagers, and Zakia. If Inuyasha needs help ah'll know, and if him and his brother fight 't' the death that's there business." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Well you don't really look like you do good in battle," Jaken replied.  
  
Rogue looked straight into his eyes and smiled. She spit at his stick, which was in his hand and it was stuck to the ground (Toad's power). "What it is stuck get it out," he pleaded.  
  
"Calm down it washes away with water," she explained.  
  
"There isn't water anywhere near here," he complained.  
  
"That is where you're wrong," Rogue's eyes turned white and she held out her hand. A miniature cloud formed above the stick and it began to rain on the stick. Then the glue-like spit simply washed away. Then the cloud disappeared.  
  
"You are quite powerful," Jaken praised.  
  
Rogue nodded her head and said," Duh." She then heard pleads of the little girl to show her more. Rogue like to think that her powers made someone smile so she did. Rogue used Jeans telepathy to pull flowers out of the ground and make them float around.  
  
This girl is weird but okay. Rogue thought as she watched the little girl chase the flowers around.  
  
"Your fun," Rin said as she grew tired of running.  
  
The little girl fell on her but laughing. Jaken watched Rogue closely but she didn't seem to notice. Soon the girl calmed down. Rogue then realized that it was getting late. She was about to head back but then she felt uncomfortable leaving the child alone with someone so hideous.  
  
"Don't you have to go?" Jaken was hinting for Rogue to leave.  
  
"Ah don't have 't', ah should but ahm not-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because ah feel uncomfortable leaving her hear so ahm stayin' till this Sessy guy comes, then ahm out."  
  
"Fine if you insist," Jaken said nervously.  
  
What will happen when Sesshomaru come for Rin? What will Inuyasha do if he sees Rogue with with his brother? Well you know what to do read and review. Suggestions are welcomed. 


	3. Meeting Sesshomaru

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Please when you review tell me whom you would like to see Rogue paired up with. Oh yeah and the accents are terrible.  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been fixing my neighborhood because we had been hit by hurricane Isabelle and with School, homework, chores, things can get hard to do. But still that isn't any excuse so bite me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you have to go?" Jaken was hinting for Rogue to leave.  
  
"Ah don't have 't', ah should but ahm not-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because ah feel uncomfortable leaving her hear so ahm stayin' till this Sessy guy comes, then ahm out."  
  
"Fine if you insist," Jaken said nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only minutes had past and Jaken knew that his master was coming but decided not to say. Sesshomaru knew he was close to Rin and Jaken but he also smelt a third person, female, and human. Sesshomaru rushed to Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed and ran over to him and clutched his leg.  
  
Rogue looked at Sesshomaru ' Man he looks like Inuyasha but at the same time he doesn't. What is that big fuzzy thing around his shoulder? Do ah want 't' know? Well best to get going before Inuyasha comes looking for meh. '  
  
Rogue then smiled at Rin and glared at Jaken and then began to walk away but someone's voice stopped her.  
  
"Who are you? You have Inuyasha's scent on you are you protecting him?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rogue didn't turn around but smiled," Ask your ugly friend over there ah hate 't' explain mah self."  
  
Rogue began to walk away again and this time Sesshomaru tried to attack her but she phased through it then turned around. "So your not even real," Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
Jaken tried to speak but when he opened his mouth Sesshomaru grunted and he shut up. Rogue laughed and then used Pietro's speed and the next thing she knew she was behind Sesshomaru and she pushed him forward but he didn't fall just jumped away. "Ahm very much real and now ah must be going,"  
  
Rogue then teleported till she was back at the village and she left behind an angry Sesshomaru and a nervous Jaken with Rin who was about to scream.  
  
"Rogue bout time I thought that I was going to have to go look for you," Zakia's voice came.  
  
"Well ah ran into someone by the name Sesshomaru," Rogue said.  
  
Inuyasha who was just coming from behind her forgot about her skin and grabbed her face and them fell to the ground after yelling for a while. Rogue grabbed her head and tried to sort out his memories but since they were in a different time his memories were more brutal than she was use to handling and she fainted as she grew fangs, claws, her hair became all white, it grew, and she had ears like a dog.  
  
Rogue was seeing Inuyasha and his mother together but then he looked in the water and she had no face, then she saw Kagome get kidnapped by Kouga. She saw flash backs of the fights that he had with Kagome and then the tender moments, then he saw Sesshomaru and some guy named Naraku. Then she felt Inuyasha's pain of growing up and felling like you don't fit anywhere. Then she saw a Kagome look alike and how she almost killed him with some arrow and then the first time that he met Kagome and how he meets everybody else. She saw how Kagome broke the jewel and the places they went and the battles they fought. Then there was nothing.  
  
Inuyasha was having no better a time. He saw Rogue at a dance and then the scene where her powers first manifested. He saw some blind lady who she called Irene. Then he saw a bunch of people in tights with X's all over the place. He saw her at school, and at the brother hood's house. Then he saw her at the ski trip and Mystique and a flying machine. He saw everyone of then use there powers and he felt her pain as she found out who Mystique really was, and as when she was around her friends she always was so covered up and they still jerked away when she came close to them. He felt her pain as she constantly absorbed people and when she felt that even among freaks she was still a freak, and how her crush would never like her. He felt all her pain and frustration when she lost control over her powers and attacked her friends. He saw her world as she went through it and he saw how other human's acted towards her when they found out her secret. He saw her go through danger room sessions and actual battles and he saw how one guy with demon eyes flirted with her and she kept her distance and he knew why. The last thing he saw was her and Sesshomaru talking then her push him then just leave. Then everything was darkness.  
  
Rogue was the first to wake up and she was creped out a little to see a bunch of eyes on her. "Un hi," was all she could say. She knew she went through a transformation she could feel it as well as see it. She stood up and she felt a migraine but Logan's power was kicking in.  
  
"Miss. Rogue you must not," Kaede spoke.  
  
"It's alright it part of mah power to have a fast healing factor. Ahm just gonna go and clear mah head," Rogue said as she got up and walked out. She went back to her normal self and she was happy for once that the outfit that she was wearing could withstand just about anything. She found a tree not far from the hut and not far from the forest but far from the villagers.  
  
'God he has been through a lot. He felt so much pain and he is so shy. Ah hop that he will not be mad at meh but it was his own fault he let his emotions cloud his thinking. But still hope he will not be mad at meh and ah think that he is going through the same thing as meh. Ah think when he touched meh that ah accidentally used Xavier's power and forced mah thoughts an memories into him. Ah hope not and if ah did he is in coma right now so he can't even think right? Oh god if ahm wrong ah hope he isn't like the guys at home and jokes meh on what he finds out ' Rogue thought.  
  
Inuyasha was just waking up and he woke up with the same treatment as Rogue. He got up growled and left with out a word. They didn't expect much more from him so they just talked about what they just witnessed.  
  
Inuyasha was jumping around thinking. ' This Rogue her world is so different from Kagome's yet they come from the same time. It weird, I've never seen people so mean and selfish. This girl hasn't had physical contact with smebosy in about two years and yet she is still sane. There she is. ' He thought.  
  
Rogue was creating fire works and just staring at the light with out blinking. She seemed to b deep in thought but she smelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry," she said in a voice so low even his super hearing almost couldn't hear her.  
  
"Hey it's okay I know that you can't control it but I guess it was my fault so I'm the one who should be s-ssss-ssss-sorry," He struggled to say.  
  
"Did you see visions while you were out as well?" Rogue asked flatly and almost bitterly.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Well?" Rogue urged.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Rogue stopped with the fire works and faced him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said as well so that means you had them too so tell me," Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"How about this ah tell you one thing ah saw and you tell me one thing you saw and then we keep going and we can ask questions on anything," Rogue was going to ask some questions and Inuyasha nodded in agreement..  
  
"Okay I saw you in a place where people were moving all over and having fun," He said. Rogue gave him a funny look. "Yeah they were listening to noises and some boy said something to you and you joined in as well and then he touched you." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh that is called a dance. And do you have any questions."  
  
"Yeah what's a dance?" he asked.  
  
"It's when people that sing and play instruments copy there voices and stuff to a flat disk and they sell it. People buy it and put it in something called a stereo, that's where you put the disk and it plays the voices as if they were really there it has a button on it and you can make it louder and that is where the vibration comes from. People move there body to the beat of the song and that's a dance." Rogue tried to make it as simple as possible for him but it was like explaining reproduction to a 2- year old. "Now the first thing ah saw was a woman with no face."  
  
"Oh that was my mother but only a copy of her Sesshomaru used my love for my mother to trick me into saving her when she was already dead. What don't look at me like that he's a full demon so he probally could bring her back to life if he really wanted." Inuyasha said. "Another thing I saw was a lady with glasses and people with black on with these symbols," He crossed his arms to look like and X.  
  
"Oh you see that lady was my adoptive mother's alternate," Rogue looked at Inuyasha and he was looking at her as if she were both male and female. (I would have said like she had two heads but he probally see's things with more than one head anyway.) "In other words my adoptive other couldn't take care of me full time so she made Irene take care of me. Irene is blind but she to is a mutant."  
  
"So what can she see in weird colors of something?"  
  
"No in science if you go blind you other senses like your touch, smell, hearing, and taste will become stronger. See it wasn't like she had the ability to have that strong of a sense because that wasn't her power, her power was she could see things like.-"  
  
"Like a she can tell you your future?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not exactly she only see what could happen and very little something that can't be stopped and most of her visions are about me anyway. Now ah saw Kagome get taken away but a wolf boy what was that all about?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Oh you mean that bastard Kouga you see he says that he is in love with her because she can sense the jewel of four souls and he thinks that he is perfect for her he took her away but she has no interest in him," Inuyasha didn't know it but he balled his hands into fists and was sounding jealous. He notice and straitened himself up really quick. " You still didn't tell me about those people in black,"  
  
"Oh sorry they are called the X-Men they are mah friends and mutants as well." Rogue paused in case Inuyasha had questions.  
  
"What type of things can they do?"  
  
"Well there power is mah power," Inuyasha look confused. "mah power is simply 't' absorb any living organism, when ah do absorb someone a part of them stay in my head, one day a fellow X-Man taught me to tap into the different powers that ah have inside me and ah can do what they do and ah can also combine different powers and make them stronger and do more at once." Rogue noticed that she was sounding depressed. "Anyway ah saw Sesshomaru with a monkey." Rogue felt like laughing but resisted.  
  
"That is no monkey he was once human but he got hurt badly and only one person helped him I don't really know what happened afterwards but he absorb many demons into his body and now he is like me a hanyo and he wants the jewel of four souls for himself and he is very powerful. This way is taking to long you just ask away," Inuyasha was growing tired of waiting.  
  
"Okay well all ah saw was a Kagome look-a-like try and kill you or something, then ah saw how you met everybody else,"  
  
"Well that look-a-like was the old protector of the jewel of four souls but Naraku made himself look like me and betray her. She tried to kill me but my look-a-like killed her and she has a reincarnation Kagome. Kikyo was brought back to life by some demon a while back but she isn't the same she was burned but the demon took her ashes and now she is like living clay but I was still in love with her. She still holds that grudge against me thinking that I killed her still and she has part of Kagome's soul." Inuyasha notice he was showing emotion again but he almost didn't car it felt good to talk about it. "Well I saw some blue lady and a old hut looking thing and um.I saw a guy with demon eyes, I saw you attack your friends why?"  
  
"Well that blue lady for one is me adoptive mother, She has a son Kurt my adoptive brother. That old hut thing is the Brotherhoods house where she lives. The brother hood is also another group of mutant and so are the Acoltyes the demon eyed mutant is in that group of mutants and sometimes the brotherhood's group but there really isn't that much of a difference because both groups have the same boss sorta it is really confusing. Remy is his name he flurts with meh all the time, he speaks French and ah do aswell but ah also speak many other languages simply because ah absorbed somebody that spoke them. Anyway remember when ah told you that the people ah absorb stay in mah head?" he nodded yes. "Well they tried to take over my body one day and ah almost didn't survive. And ah was gonna say this earlier but ah think that ah felt your pain but maybe it was just meh," Rogue said.  
  
"I did as well but I am not sure what to make of it." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"Neither do ah so we will pretend it never happened okay?" Rogue asked and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"So why is it so confusing with the brotherhood?"  
  
"Because the brotherhood members are Lance Alvers aka Avalance, Fred Dukes aka the Blob, Todd Tolansky aka Toad, Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, and Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet witch. The thing is Mystique, the blue lady who's real name is Raven Darkholme," Inuyasha notice that Rogue said it in disgust. "She was the original leader but one day she just disappeared but that really isn't a surprise she does all the time and since she is a shape shifter she could have been there the whole time and none of us know about it. When she left Lance became leader now keep in mind that this was even before the Acolytes even came into the picture oh and Wanda as well. Anyway Pietro has a father like everybody else of course but he to is a mutant but not just any mutant a very powerful mutant that can control anything metal. Anyway his dad was Mystique's boss but she hated him because when she had her son he experimented on him and she lost him, but to a very happy couple. She did her own thing when she wanted. Now Magneto Pietro's father had a daughter but he put her in a home for crazy people because she couldn't control her powers witch manifested early. My boss, ah guess you could call him that tried to help her but she was hard to control. Xavier that's my boss, was friends with her dad Magneto whom she hated for putting her there. Mystique easily broke her out and hired some lady to teach her to control her powers. She learned and Mystique brought her to the brotherhood but she hated her brother as well because he to betrayed her. They were barley ever in the same room, with her the brotherhood defeated us but it was only a test to see how she could control her powers. Soon thought on of our teammates got kidnapped and we went into battle but we didn't know what we were up against. That is when the Acolytes came into the picture we had to fight against them and the brotherhood. The brotherhood fought the Acolytes as well as us so it was a battle between three. Sometime while we were fighting Pietro manages to dissapear and Wanda went looking for him feeling that he betrayed her again. Remy almost blew my hand off when ah met him his power is the ability to make whatever he touched explode and his eyes will put you in a trance. Soon they left and giant robots came into the picture and some of mah friends got captured along with meh as well. After that Wanda found her dad and fought him but then one of the robots landed where he was at and we all thought he was dead. After that it was over but then they needed to rescue me and everybody else. We were rescued and then we couldn't go back to school because they found out we were mutants, also my boss was missing and Mystique prtended to be him and trapped hlf the X- Men in ther own house and it exploded but they got out aftly, but soon we were able to go back. While we were in school Wanda found out that her brother with his power recued his dad before the robot hit so she went looking for him, she found him and demanded to know where her father was at but he didn't know so she handed him over to the police, and the first few days back at school a friend of mine was getting picked on so he used his power and the bully went to squeal but then Remy threatened him. Meh and a friend followed him and it turns out that Remy told the brother hood that if they rescued Pietro they would be able to join the Acolytes and they refused because Pierto betrayed them but they didn't have a choice it was either that or die. They rescued him and we fought for a little bit then they escaped. Now Pietro is leader and Lance hates it and Remy is leader sometimes. Somewhere in between Wanda got captured at her fathers base and he used a mutant to give her good memories of him so now she can't hate him. That is confusing."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her then spoke," Damn it all to hell that a lot but I noticed that when you were talking bout Raven you were discusted did she hurt you or is she going to?"  
  
"Well before ah was with the X-Men ah was with the brotherhood and she attacked me but looking like an X-Man then she lied 't' meh and tried 't' kill this boy that ah like and when ah went 't' the institue and became an X-Man and then she posed as a girl from England that just came to school and we were friends yes she hurt meh and she can't no more because not to long ago ah killed her," Rogue said it proudly.  
  
"I'll ask later Kagome is coming." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey there you are  
  
What will happen when Sesshomaru come for Rin? What will Inuyasha do if he sees Rogue with his brother? Well you know what to do read and review. Suggestions are welcomed. 


	4. Finally another update

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Please when you review tell me whom you would like to see Rogue paired up with. Oh yeah and the accents are terrible.  
  
I have got request to hook Rogue up with Sesshy. If anyone would like to see this or any other pairing let me know.  
  
Whoa it's been forever since ah updated and I ran out of ideas. So if this chapter is totally different from the rest it's my fault. I updated because someone who reviewed was so nice I thought hey why not give it a shot and see how it goes. This is the shortest chapter but if it goes well I'll continue if it doesn't I think I'll just leave it alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"I'll ask later Kagome is coming." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey there you are," Kagome shouted.  
  
Rogue pretended to be looking in space and Inuyasha seriously thinking about something. "Just make up already," Kagome insisted.  
  
"We did stupid wench," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Don't talk 't' her that way she didn't snap at you don't snap at her." Rogue grinned.  
  
"Look why do you stupid girls have to gang up on me when you know I'd bet your butts any day," Inuyasha said.  
  
Rogue laughed then said," Is there any place ah could rest ahm pooped."  
  
"Sure we sleep anywhere but if you want a sleeping bag I can go back and see if I have an extra," Kagome said.  
  
"No that's okay it's just that Scott had 't' ask," she said.  
  
"Scott?" both Inuyasha and Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yeah ah have absorbed so many people and they actually stay in mah head and they talk 't' meh sometimes but unless they scream ah'll be just peachy," she said.  
  
"Oh well that just shows you how weak your mind is stupid wench," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You may be right," Rogue said then turned around and went into the hut where Zakia and Miroku and Sango were.  
  
"Rogue how you feeling?" Zakia asked.  
  
"Just fine sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"Good now who's going to keep watch while everyone sleeps?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Probably Inuyasha like always," Sango said.  
  
"Well whatever as long as I get my sleep," Zakia said.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile and she found a tree not to far from the village but not to close at the same time. She sat there under the tree. She looked around at the place she was in. "Ah might like showing this world that women can kick ass?" she said then sat there and thought.  
  
~ Wonder what Freddy and the others are doing? Wonder if anybody is jockin' the new uniform ah made up? ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She soon fell asleep and Zakia just watched her. She liked Rogue a lot and Rogue didn't seem the type to want friends, but she'd try tomorrow. Kagome and the others soon fell asleep and Inuyasha was awake as always. He looked at Kagome. He liked her a lot more then just a friend of course but he didn't know if it was actually love. He thought about waking up Rogue and asking her since she is a girl like Kagome and would know what other girls though. He decided against it though.  
  
" Stop laughing at meh," Rogue said faintly in her sleep. " Monster," she said again. She seemed to be having a nightmare. "Mom, Dad, Alex. Small spaces, demon child," Rogue said faintly moaning between words. She began to slight twitch in her sleep as well as sweet. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha wondered what type of nightmare she was having. He would wake her up but he once heard Kagome say never wake up somebody when they are dreaming or was it sleep walking he couldn't quite remember. Rogue still biting her lip jolted awake and shed three metal claws out of each hand.  
  
"Wonder if anybody saw," she said to herself looking around.  
  
She sighed when she saw that Inuyasha was staring at her. She knew he wouldn't ask, at least not now. She stood up and went to a river. She stripped down and hopped in. She looked at her hands witch the claws were still there. She watched as the blood ran from between her knuckles down her arm dripping into the water. She concentrated not knowing two pairs of eyes were watching her. The claws retracted.  
  
"Rogue?" Zakia popped out from behind the bushes.  
  
Rogue was surprised but showed it she did not. She looked up," Yeah Zakia?"  
  
"Can I join you?" she asked.  
  
"Free country," Rogue replied. "You're not going to hurt me if you do loose control while you're in here but you will catch dinner," Rogue said reading her thoughts.  
  
"Thanks," she said then stripped down as well and hopped in.  
  
There was a splash then a gap as her head rose above the water and she caught her breath. Rogue almost smiled at her foolishness. Rogue looked at Zakia. "Water 't' cold sugah?" she asked.  
  
"Sorta," Zakia lied.  
  
Rogue smiled and threw her head back and the water began to steam and soon it was warm like a hot bath. "Better?"  
  
"Ohh yeah," Zakia said.  
  
"Good," Rogue said.  
  
They just enjoyed the warm water for a while and then Zakia got out. "I needed that, are you coming?"  
  
"Nah to nice," Rogue said.  
  
Zakia left and Rogue was lonely. She smiled then rammed into the rock she was leaning on. She created copies of herself and they all laughed. She smiled then frowned and they disappeared. She let herself float atop the water and she thought.  
  
~ Ah already touched somebody and ah haven't been here for a whole day. At least here there are freakier thing out there than meh. Bet they all try 't' avoid meh now, what do ah care ah've never had anyone nor do ah need anyone ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She swam to the edge and rested her elbows on the grass and her head on the palm of her hands. She looked into the sky and saw all the stars. She wondered what the other X-men were doing. She wondered if Scott and Jean were throwing a party since she wasn't there. She thought she was alone so she spoke out loud.  
  
"Ah not stupid ah know what they think of meh. Jean knows ah like Scott and he know ah like him. He doesn't want 't' hurt mah feelings so he acts dumb. She needs 't' keep her miss perfect get up and so she lets meh make a fool of mah self. She is the innocent player and she has fun watching meh go after something ah can't have even if he wanted 't'. Damn fools don't even know that ah know they forgot ah have them in mah head and ah have her powers, they know ah can destroy the would by mahself if ah wanted 't' but that think ah won't because Xavier is trying to help meh control mah powers and makes mah brother happy. They don't know how much it itches mah blood 't' keep from going 't' the other side. They mah team yes but ah can't stand almost half of em'," Rogue said.  
  
~Ah tired of dwelling on it, us Darkholme's are known for being the best at what they do, whatever we want~ Rogue thought with a smile.  
  
"Though ah can't leave the friends ah do have their Jamie and Kurt, Bobby and the others, it sucks," she said.  
  
"What are you rambling on to yourself about wench?"  
  
Tell me who you want it to be what you want to happen next. 


	5. stupid

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Please when you review tell me whom you would like to see Rogue paired up with. Oh yeah and the accents are terrible.  
  
I have got request to hook Rogue up with Sesshy. If anyone would like to see this or any other pairing let me know.  
  
It went well actually I was so surprised. And I think I'll make it a Rogue and Sesshomaru pairing. If you have any other requests don't be afraid. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Rogue whipped around and looked into golden orbs. They were beautiful but emotionless, she just now remembered that she was still naked but didn't bother to cover up since she wasn't embarrassed about the way she looked and he had already seen so it would be stupid.  
  
"Sesshomaru why are you hear?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh come lose the attitude. That * heavy breathing * 'Luke *more heavy breathing * Ah am your father ' things is not scary or intriguing in any way. It's actually rather funny coming from a demon." Rogue said.  
  
"Do not mock me human."  
  
"Mutant," Rogue corrected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah said mutant," Rogue said again.  
  
"What is a.mutant?" Sessomaru asked.  
  
"Evolved humans. Freaks upon the human race," Rogue got a distant look in her eyes then it was gone as quick as it came.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Like ah care. Who do you think you are god? No do not for the love of Christ answer that," Rogue said.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
"Do not demand anything from meh, first you answer your own question."  
  
"This isn't even your world," he was annoyed.  
  
"Exactly so you should treat your guest like you normally would," Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Well sometimes we tend to eat our guests, it's tradition," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well for meh it's tradition 't' keep ourselves protected * evilly smirks * at all costs," Rogue said.  
  
"That trick you pulled earlier was good but I have other ways of finding out what I want then simply demanding," he said.  
  
"And how's that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I make you," he said then his eyes glowed and it was as if an invisible bomb went off inside the water, it went everywhere and Rogue was thrown in the air and she fell on the ground.  
  
~ So embarrassing fighting butt naked. At least he's not a jerk~ Rogue thought.  
  
She pushed aside the fact that she was naked and stood up in the fighting stance which was the weirdest feeling when you're naked, wet and there's a breeze.  
  
"This is stupid if you just tell me you don't have to feel so embarrassed," Sesshomaru taunted.  
  
~ I will not let you just push me around like this. Your so spoiled and cocky and you annoy me ~ Rogue shouted in her head.  
  
"Rogue what's the-----," Inuyasha said but stopped mid sentence at the sight he saw.  
  
"She's naked," Miroku said feeling a nosebleed coming on.  
  
Sango smacked him and Kagome yelped at Shippo to cover his eyes, and Zakia froze. Rogue's head felt funny and she yelled," Get out of here it's a trap!"  
  
Right when she said that a demon came from the ground beneath them and grabbed Kagome and Shippo (who was clung to her shirt). It took her underground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't just yell go after her ah have him," Rogue said dodging another attack. "Miroku go with Inuyasha so that while there's time he'll fight the demon and you'll get her out Sango go with him and keep him on check. Zakia what's your experience in battle?" Rogue asked looking around for Sesshomaru.  
  
"Does trying to get home from school and fending off mutant haters count?" Zakia asked.  
  
"Good enough help meh out," Rogue said.  
  
The two girls stood back to back or wings too back and tried to pin point Sesshomaru's exact location. =Found him he's right ahead of you= Rogue said telepathically. Zakia's hands began to shoot little sparks as they charged up. Rogue's eyes glowed red and her hands turned blue. =Now?" Zakia thought.  
  
=Now= Rogue thought back.  
  
Zakia flew up and Rogue turned around and Zakia threw electricity at him and Rogue shot red laser beams through her eyes and ice from her hands. They heard a struggled moan. They stayed in place and Sesshomaru came from the shadows just fine.  
  
"Thought we hit him," Zakia said.  
  
"No I had armor to help protect me and for once it was useful," he said.  
  
"Hold on right quick this is uncomfortable," Rogue said then a familiar * Bamf * was heard then another. Rogue was back in her uniform. "Thank god ah feel a lot better and there's no breeze."  
  
"Hey where'd he go?" Zakia asked.  
  
Rogue looked around then with her telepathic powers scanned the area. She found him but it was to late some type of blasts had already hit the ground and Rogue and Zakia went flying. Rogue fell hard and rolled for quite a while. She quickly stood up and when she saw that Zakia was out she knew it had to stop now. She grabbed Zakia and just stopped.  
  
~ What do ah do and where do ah put her this is a world full of demons and they're everywhere. Guess ah'll just leave her here ~ Rogue thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
She put her down and knew Sesshomaru was still lingering tin the shadows somewhere. She felt him come behind her and he already had an attack going. "So retarded," Rogue said as she turned around and hexed whatever attack he had. He wasn't affected at all and she cursed under her breath but of course he heard.  
  
"So are you going to tell me now?" he asked. Normally he'd already have what he came for but this girl was way different than anybody and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it just yet.  
  
"Look it's really dumb to have somebody hurt because you want to know who ah fucking am. Ahm not gonna tell you so if you don't stop right now ah'll blow your cute ass a few dimensions back," Rogue said really getting angry.  
  
"Did you just call me cute wench?" he asked eyebrow twitching.  
  
Rogue smirked," Hey every body should get complimented every now and then. Even if they are evil."  
  
Sesshomaru of course ignored her comment and attacked he wasn't going to leave it'd show weakness but it was stupid to stay. He was at a total loss if, staying was stupid and he had no idea what he was dealing with like he normally does and he sure as hell wasn't going to show this girl a human girl he was weak by leaving.  
  
Rogue had hear his thoughts and smiled," You know if you leave it is showing a strength."  
  
"What?" he said they had stopped moving and were standing straight in front of each other now.  
  
"Yeah it show's your smart and know when to save your own ass it's not a weakness to leave a fight but just to let you know you can't," Rogue was going to say can't follow her around due to her powers but she wanted to make him think he could so that she could use it to her advantage so she settled with," just demand things from people your not a god."  
  
"No I'm Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke.  
  
Rogue blinked then sighed in frustration. She thought he was cute more then cut unbelievably sexy and too bad he was a Demon or she'd play with him. She was going to drain him so she'd do it now. Rogue smiled and flew forward she threw a punch and he caught it and she threw a punch with her other hand and he caught that to. Rogue smiled ~ Men human mutant or demon are so predictable ~ she thought as she turned the tables and grabbed his wrists and threw him over her head. She wasted not time as she sat on him her legs keeping him in place. She kissed him lightly on the lips but the only thing that happened was a light tingling went through both their bodies. Rogue kissed him harder thinking that was the problem. She opened her eye, which she barely realized she had closed and looked at him. His eyes held surprise and shock.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
Sessshomaru grew embarrassed and pushed her off and he stood up. " What was that for I'm sure you don't treat all you enemies this way," he asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be out," Rogue whispered but he heard.  
  
He wanted to attack her while she was down and obviously confused but the couldn't bring himself to do it. He hadn't kissed anyone before and it was a weird feeling and he hated it.  
  
"SESSHOMARU?" Jaken called popping out of nowhere.  
  
Sesshomaru was relieved that something came to his rescue he was at a total loss for what to do about the girl. He left her right where she was. He was going to keep an eye on her from now on. She made him feel things he's never felt and he was actually scared for once.  
  
_____________  
  
Tell me who you want it to be what you want to happen next. I need ideas on what to do next 


	6. confused

A/n in this story Rogue has complete control over her different powers that she has absorbed but not her skin. Please when you review tell me whom you would like to see Rogue paired up with. Oh yeah and the accents are terrible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Rogue wanted to chase after him but she wanted to know that everyone else was safe and she couldn't just leave Zakia like that. She picked her up and was about to go down the hole when Inuyasha popped out with Kagome and Shippo. Sango was carrying Miroku.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing he just got a little fresh?" Sango said.  
  
Rogue said nothing as they headed back to camp. Everybody was eating and Rogue went in a tree. It was one of Kurt's favorite things to do and she was just curious why. Inuyasha popped next to her and she knew what he wanted to ask. "He only wanted 't' know who ah was but a wouldn't tell him. He's really stubborn like a child ah swear," Rogue said.  
  
"So all this happened because he wanted to know who you were?" Inuyasha was angry," And you didn't tell him.  
  
"No ah wasn't gonna let him have what he wanted because he's already spoiled as hell. If he were a child ah'd bend his arm till it was at the brink of breakin'. Its none of his business who ah am," Rogue said.  
  
"The demon was bought by him and he was brought by you. He'll never give up so either tell him who you are or meet us at the well in a few days meaning like at least four." Inuyasha said then went to get some Ramen.  
  
Rogue was angry but she understood that he was right she wasn't used to being told something like that so forward. She didn't have to grab anything so she just left knowing Inuyasha heard her do so. She wasn't scared of what she might run into because she was well trained and she didn't require any material weapons or words. She heard Inuyasha talking while he was attacking. He was like a character off Sailor Moon, which used to be here favorite show. Sailor Moon always had to say what the attack was like Inuyasha. Moon Tiara Magic and Iron Reaver Soul Stealer it was all the same. She flew in one direction not knowing where she was headed and not caring either.  
  
"Get away from me Naraku," she heard a voice say.  
  
Rogue flew down in clear view of who ever screamed and who was being screamed at. "Where'd you come from?" the girl that Rogue remembered from her or Inuyasha's memories.  
  
"I'm bored and ah heard you scream and now ahm amused," Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
Honestly to her it looked like her and that Naraku guy had a thing going on but hey who was she to judge. Naraku sent an attack her way and Rogue teleported between then. "Okay that wasn't very nice," she said poking the mans chest.  
  
The girl took her chance to run and the man looked annoyed. Rogue laughed when his eye twitched. The man or Naraku went after the girl Kikyo but was stopped by Rogue's Psychic shield. "Don't bother going under ground it's a bubble and it's mine," Rogue said.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Good do you know how tired of that question ah am. There's you then Sesshomaru and if Kagome would have given Inuyasha a chance Ahm sure he would have asked too," Rogue said then looked as if she were concentrating hard on something. "Ahhh ah believe lady Kikyo is far enough so ah'll be goin' now bye bye baby," Rogue said sounding like a mommy.  
  
"How dare you Wench!" he snapped but still sounded calm.  
  
Rogue got rid of the bubble shield and looked back. "Don't ever call me that. You men in this world are suck jerks with ultra big egos. Ah think ahm gonna have fun proving that a human girl can have powers as well," she said then flew off.  
  
~Human girl? Her? No way possible not even male humans have powers. How'd she know Kikyo? ~ Naraku thought.  
  
Rogue flew some more and then finally landed in some village. People were awake and they gave her looks of horror. "A demon!" someone cried.  
  
"No ahm no demon if you wanna check go ahead," Rogue said.  
  
The people calmed down and some male priests came with some stick and a scroll. He moved the stick around her body like a metal detector and said whatever words were on the scroll. Soon he finished and stood there. "She's a human!" he shouted.  
  
The people cheered like it was the fourth if July. Rogue looked at the man then smiled and he looked back with a frown. "If a demon you are not then what?" he asked.  
  
~Good talk about Romeo and Juliet talkin' funny~. "Did you not just say that ha am human?"  
  
"Aye but you flew," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah about that ah am human but with a mutant gene." When she received stares she sighed. "Anyone ever heard of Kagome reincarnation of Kikyo?" Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah," the crowd said.  
  
"Okay you all know she is from the far off future?" the crowd nodded. "She brought me here with her and in her time humans are evolving into humans with powers called mutants. Both girls and guys have then and if you're a mutant it comes during puberty," Rogue said.  
  
"So where is the others?" a voice called out.  
  
"We had a fight," Rogue said.  
  
Nobody asked questions and most went back to what they were doing but others began to talk. "What's your power?" Rogue turned around to see a boy.  
  
"Well if you were 't' touch meh you'd be unconscious for a while or even dead depending on how long we have contact. But don't worry not all mutants have the same power some fly, others can read minds, phase, teleport and turn into animals ah have the worst of 'em all," Rogue said.  
  
She knew it was harsh the way she said it but they had to be fully warned. She heard a familiar sound and smelled a familiar scent. She moved from the crowd into the woods and saw what she expected. "Rin dear what are you doing here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I saw you up there and followed you. Can you take me up there?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Rogue said.  
  
Rin's eye sparkled with delight and she ran and gripped onto Rogue's leg. Rogue laughed and took her off her leg. "I though" Rin began to say but Rogue interrupted.  
  
"First ah want 't' make sure it's almost impossible 't' be hurt," Rogue said then used Rahne's power to morph into a wolf even her clothes morphed. Rin hopped on her back and Rogue took off flying. Rin was scared and Rogue knew because she was gripping her fur-covered skin like her life depended on it. "Rin honey let go and stay still for just a second," Rogue ordered.  
  
Rin did as told and Rogue used Angels power to grow wings the same color as her fur which was a brown so dark it looked black. Rogue had no clue why she liked this child so much but she did and there was nothing that would change that. They were quiet for a while and Rin was in a childhood dream of hers then she screamed." Oh a lake go down go down!"  
  
Rogue went down and Rin fell on her butt and ran into the lake stopping when the water was to her knees. Rogue folded her wings into a comfortable position and laid down. She kept her senses alert just in case there was something under water, there was nothing. Rin played for what seemed like hours but was really only one and some change. Rin was soaking wet when she ran back to Rogue.  
  
"I need to go back now it's almost morning and if Sessy didn't know I was gone already he will soon," she said.  
  
"Let me dry you off first," Rogue said then added," Hold on to something really tight okay?"  
  
Rin did and Rogue called on Storms powers and used the winds at and extremely fast pace dry off the wet girl. It took no longer than a minute and she used a warm wind after she was dried off so she wouldn't be so cold. Rin didn't look at all surprised or mad at Rogue she just hopped back on. Rogue took off and began to fly back.  
  
"Rogue what's it like at your home?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Well there are no demons. Demons in my world are a myth or fairy tale. There are only humans with a special gene that people hate them for having. We don't use horses to get around unless we live in the country or it's tradition. Women are treated as equals and men are okay with it.well most."  
  
"What's it like being a mutant?"  
  
"Well it sucks ass. Especially when your power is a power such as mine. I'm like a vampire but instead of taking blood ah take part of your soul. Backs at home there are household full of mutants but none with the exact same power and among half of mah own friends ahm a freak. Mutants are freaks so ahm a freak among freaks an outcast among people who are supposed 't' understand meh. But ah've never been truly love and ah don't need 't' be either."  
  
"What about you mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Well mah real parents disowned meh when ah was an infant so ah never met them. Mystique adopted meh when ah was four and she only did so because another mutant foresaw what mah power would be and she wanted that power in her control. So Mystique only adopted meh because of a vision and Destiny only took care of meh because she owed it to Mystique. Ah have an adopted brother but ah don't want a family ah don't need ah family. The people ah live with are sort of like family and he's one of those people but it's too much only a few people ah can stand. Wolverine is the only one ah thinks of as real true family but it isn't a mutual thing.  
  
"So what about Kagome? She isn't a mutant and it seems that all you know so how do you know her?" Rin said.  
  
"Your smart but ah don't really know Kagome. She lives in Japan and ah live in America and that means she lives on the other side of the world. Ah cam 't' Japan to bring back a mutant whom Kagome is friends with and she brought meh here." Rogue said.  
  
"So home sucks," Rin said.  
  
"Kind of but no one lives ah perfect life," Rogue said.  
  
"What do you think of Sessy?"  
  
"He's cute but stubborn. Smart but boring. Mean and predictable," Rogue said.  
  
"Would you be his mate?" she asked.  
  
~Mate? What do ah look like an animal? Well technically yeah but- "Don't ask of things you don't understand sugah," Rogue said. ~ Yeah that was a good one~  
  
"I understand. Sessy take in Rin and is like daddy. If Sessy mated with you that means you mommy. Mommy make Rin happy," she said.  
  
~ Ahhh she's too cute for her own good~ "Maybe if ah could but ah can't, there is a no touchin' rule. Also like ah said ah don't need a family and don't thinks he wants one or even cares for one so sorry 't' be the one 't' tell you this kid ~God ah sound like Logan~ but you're out of luck one that one."  
  
Rogue's heightened senses picked up that she had made her cry. ~Great now ah feel bad~ "Listen kid there will always be things in life you want but can't have. If you learn 't' deal wit 'em now then you'll be stronger than the average person when you get older. Mentally." Rogue said hoping it would make her feel better.  
  
"Really like you or Kagome?" she was happy again ~God she has some serious mood swings~  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said.  
  
Before the conversation was carried any further someone attacked Rogue from below. She flew out the way and teleported to the ground and saw her attacker. Rin cried his name and ran to him and mumbled some apologies but his hand stopped her (no he did not hit her). He looked at Rogue or at least the wolf form of her. Rogue knew he didn't fully recognize hr yet but she could also change her scents. She smiled went to herself again.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Rogue walked up to him to where he had to tilt his head down to see her. She could smell him his scent he smelled like smoke. It reminded her of Remy and his cigars. ~ Funny Remy has the demon eye's and Sesshomaru actual is a demon. Why am ah even thinkin' of either one of them? ~ "You're demandin' again," Rogue said.  
  
"This time though it is my right to know the answer. Rin is in my care and waking up to find her nowhere makes me mad. She did not have my permission to leave," he said.  
  
~Oh ah hit a soft spot~ "Really it made you mad or were you worried?" Rogue said enjoying the twitching his eye did.  
  
"I rule where I live and she disobeyed me. We may not agree on anything at all but certainly you agree to having things your way?" he said.  
  
"Nothing is ever mah way not even mah own self so be glad you can control your emotions he way you do," Rogue blurted. She hated herself when she said it but why she did not know.  
  
"Rogue Sessy no fight!" Rin half screamed.  
  
"Rin Jaken will take you back go now," Sesshomaru ordered. "So you're Rogue? Weird," he said. "You're a warrior for the-" he started to say.  
  
"Before you say anythin' else let meh say this. Ah don't know what Rogue means in this time and place nor do ah care. Ahm Rogue X-man, Loner, Freak among Freaks, The Untouchable, The Unbeatable, The Ice queen, Gothic Bitch, PICK A TITLE!" Rogue snapped. ~Oh god he's getting' 't' meh and he knows it god ah hate mahself~  
  
Rogue looked away from him once she realized the words left her mouth. She smelled his amusement and it made her hate herself more. Looked anywhere but at him and that is when she noticed what he was wearing. He had on a pair of crème pants that looked like they came from the movie Aladdin. No shoes, no armor, no weapons, and no shirt.  
  
~Oh god he's got a pack on him and that thin layer of beady sweat glistening in the moonlight and his lovely arms (Yes arms as in more than one. Let's just say certain spells did the job) and those tense muscles. His long silver hair and those sexy marks on his face and those demanding golden orbs. GOD girl you've been reading waaay to many romance novels stop it already! ~ Rogue though shaking her head.  
  
Rogue grew even redder if possible when she was reminded that he too had heightened senses. She finally straightened herself out and looked at him. He had a look of disgust on his face," Wench your aroused by a lord. You a simple human, how disgusting."  
  
~ Does anybody know how embarrassing it is 't' be told your aroused by a man~ "AH Am not aroused ahm just embarrassed!" Rogue wanted to yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~(His thoughts) it's rare~~~~~~~~  
  
~What is with these humans, look at the clothes she has on. What is that it's so different and small? ~  
  
Then he remembered what happened not to long ago when Rogue kissed him. The feelings came back his chest wanted to explode and his blood began to thump allover. He turned away as fast he could," Don't let it happen again. Next time I won't be too annoyed to skip our next meeting," he said.  
  
"Which ahm sure will be soon," the girl simply known as Rogue said.  
  
Her voice had a way with me, it's different and I'm curious. She's different and I'm curious.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay extremely corny but hey I updated.  
  
Tell me who you want it to be what you want to happen next. I need ideas on what to do next 


End file.
